Harry Potter und der legändere Phönixkrieger
by Sam-Fisher
Summary: Hieß früher Harry Potter und die Suche nach den Horcruxen 7Der Kriegt wütete, nach Dumbeldores Tot heftiger den je, die Zauberwelt verliert Tag für Tag den Mut.Mehr im ersten Kapitel
1. Die Bestrafung des Dunklen Lords

_**Tja ich stelle jetzt auch mal meine FF on.**_

**_So stelle ich mir den7 Band vor und enthält dementsprechend Spoiler zu Band 6_**

**_Viel Spaß mit dem ersten Chap_**

* * *

Chap.1 

Die Bestrafung des Dunklen Lords

Das Haus der Riddles das einst prachtvolle Haus war nun fast vollständig von Pflanzen eingenommen vom Efeu das die Fassade hochkletterte bis zu den Büschen von denen meinen könnte das sie lebendig seien,das Dach voller Löcher und die Fenster wurden nur notdürftig mit Brettern vernagelt.

Noch vor 3 Jahren kümmerte sich ein Mann um die anfallenden Reparaturen,doch dieser Mann war nun verschwunden seit drei Jahren schon,doch eigentlich intressierte sich dafür im Dorf Littel Hangleton keiner,denn dieser Mann wird beschuldigt die Famillie Riddle kaltblütig ermordet zu haben und so glaubte keiner an eine Entführung oder an ein Verbrechen.

Man sollte meinen das ohne einen angeblichen Mörder alles ruhiger ist,nich wahr,so ist es aber nicht den seit ein paar Wochen hört man immer wieder Schreie und man sieht Lichtblitze(meistens grüne)im inneren des Gebäudes wegen eines Mannes,Lord Voldemort.

In einem Raum der nur von Kerzen erhellt wurde konnte man zwei Shioulleten von Menschen ausmachen.

"Meister?"quiekte eine Stimme vom Boden herauf.

"Was ist Wurmschwanz?"fragte nun eine zweite Stimme die höher und kälter war als die erste,sie war einfacher gesagt unmenschlich.

"Severus und Draco Malfoy sind angekommen."quiekte die Stimme vom Boden weiter.

"Warum ist Serverus mitgekommen,Wurmschwanz."dieser zuckte mit den Schultern:"nun gut sie sollen reinkommen."sagte die zweite Stimme und die riegen Flügeltüren öffneten sich und durch die kurze Lichtzufuhr konnte man deutlich sehen das man in einem Keller war,doch dies war nichts besonderes im vergleich zu den Blutspuren an Wänden und Boden genauso die Foltergeräte die an den Wänden hingen.

Herein kamen zwei Männer,obwohl man einen der beiden nicht als Mann bezeichnen konnte er war gerade 16 oder 17 und zitterte am ganzen Körper,der andere kam mit wehenden,schwarzen Umhang,in seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich:Angst aber auch Zufriedenheit aus.

Kein Wunder dieser Mann hatte gerade den mächstigsten Zauberer der Welt getötet,den Mann der den dunklen Lord daran hinderte an Harry Potter dran zu kommen,Albus Dumbeldore.

Als sie vor dem großen Thron ankamen worauf der dunkle Lord saß warfen sie sich nieder und küssten den Saum seines Umhangs.

"Warum bist du mitgekommen,Serverus,so als ob ich die Antwort nicht wüsste."sprach Voldemort und blickte dabei mit hasserfüllten Augen zu Draco:"Du hast mich um meinen Spion gebracht,Crucio."schrie Voldemort und der Junge wälzte sich windend vor Schmerzen auf den Boden hin und her.

"Du bist genauso unnütz wie dein Vater,Crucio."sprach Voldemort weiter und schaute lachend auf den Jungen der am Boden lag und nun noch stärker zitterte.

"Was hast du noch zu sagen bevor du stirbst?"fragte Voldemort gelassen weiter.

"M..eister Potter ich mit Ginny W..easley zusammen."es war der erste Satz den Draco von sich gab.

"Aha,nun gut daurch das du es weißt wirst du die Chance bekomme etwas zu tun was Potter Schmerzen zu zuführen,den Cruccio oder von mir aus töte diese Ginny,ach und Draco mit Töten meine ich den Avada Kedavra einsetzten und wehe du schafft es nicht dann wird deine ganze Famillie darunter zu leiden haben,verstanden?"sagte Voldemort mit Nachdruck und noch lauter.

"Ja."flüsterte der Junge.

"Crucio,"schrie Voldemort und richtete wieder seinen Zauberstab auf den Jungen:"ich habe dich nicht verstanden?"

"Ja Meister."antwortete Draco nun etwas lauter.

"Gut und nun zu dir Serverus du hast deinen Spionposten aufgegeben um das Versprechen von Narcissa zu halten nicht war,"der angesprochene nickte:"nun gut dadurch das du den Mann getötet hast der mir im Weg stand um Potter zu töten werde ich nur eine kleine Bestrafung vorziehen,Crucio."sagte Vodemort schon fast gelangweilt.

Snape wand sich unter Schmerzen auf den Boden doch kein Laut kam über seine Lippen.

"So und auch wenn du kein Spion mehr sein kannst,hab ich eine Belohnung für dich,vernüge dich mit ihr,du kannst machen was du willst."sprach der dunkle Lord und winkte ein mal mit seinem Zauberstab schon öffnete sich eine weitere Tür und eine Frau kam herein mit glasigen Augen,ein Lächeln huschte über Snapes Gesicht er wusste was sein Meister meinte.

* * *

So das war das erste Chap hoffe auf viele Kommentare bis dahin Tshüss 


	2. Endlich siebzehn

**Kapitel 2 Endlich siebzehn**

Dreihundert Kilometer entfernt, im Ligusterweg herrschte eine erdrückende Stille, die gelegentlich durch den Schrei einer Eule durchbrochen wurde.  
Vereinzelt brannte noch Licht in den fast identisch aussehenden Häusern des Ligusterweges. Nur ein Zimmer des Hauses Nummer 4 wurde von dem Schein einer Lampe erhellt. Im Obersten, dass zugleich das kleinste Zimmer des Hauses war, konnte man von der Straße aus nicht erkennen,. Wer aber die Famillie Dursley, die Besitzer dieses Hauses waren, und wer ihren "schwer gestörten" Neffen kannte, hätte es ahnen können.  
In eben diesem Zimmer saß dieser noch sechzehn Jahre alte Junge an seinem Schreibtisch. Er hatte schwarze, verstrubbelte Harre und eine feine, blitzförmige Narbe auf der Stirn. Unter seinen grünen Augen zeichneten sich schwarze Augenringe ab und hielt einen eben gekommen Brief in den Händen:

_Hi Harry,  
Was geht?  
Bald findet ja die Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur statt und ich soll diesen Brief direkt nutzen um dich einzuladen (Was ich eh gemacht hätte),wir holen dich dann an deinem Geburtstag, so gegen sechs Uhr ab.  
Hermine ist auch schon da und sie vermisst dich.  
Bitte antworte schnell  
Ron_

_  
_Langsam ließ Harry den Brief sinken und blickte sich in seinem Zimmer um. Überall lagen Bücher verstreut. Keine mit normalen, alltäglichen Titel, so hieß eins um Beispiel: „Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste ein Selbsthilfebuch", „Stablose Magie Band Eins" oder auch, „Es ist immer gut seinen Feind zu kennen: Die Dunkle Magie"  
Auch die Zeitungen waren anders. Dort waren zwar auch Fotos von Ereignissen aber diese bewegten sich. Unter einem Foto, das einen Totenkopf zeigte, aus dessen Mund sich eine Schlange hervorwand, stand:

_**Du-weißt-schon-wer und seine Anhänger (Todesser), schlugen erneut zu**  
Gestern Abend gegen zehn Uhr hat er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, erneut zugeschlagen, in einer Vorstadt bei London, zerstörten seine Anhänger zahlreiche Häuser und Autos (ähnlich wie Besen nur mit Rädern und einem Motor).  
Ungefähr ein einhundert Muggel und fünf Zauberer starben, die Auroren konnten nichts mehr tun.  
Allgemein wird vermutet..._

Dahinter lag eine weitere Zeitung, auch diese zeigte das Dunkle Mal, so ging es weiter durch diesen Zeitungshaufen bis Harrys Blick auf ein Foto fiel, das die gesamte Weasley Familie zeigte.  
Dort war sein bester Freund, Ron hinter ihm standen seine Brüder Fred und George, neben denen Bill, Charlie und seine Eltern. Ron hatte noch eine Schwester Ginny Weasley.  
Mit Ginny war Harry im letzten Jahr zusammen gewesen, bis er sich von ihr getrennt hatte. Nicht weil es mit ihnen nicht geklappt hätte, sondern wegen der Gefahr die von Lord Voldemort ausging. Würden sich Harry und Ginny weiterhin treffen, so würde der Dunkle Lord Ginny töten, soviel stand fest.  
Harry wandte sich vom Bild ab. Langsam kroch die Müdigkeit in ihm hoch, doch Harry wollte nicht schlafen. Nicht um wieder zu sehen wie sein Freund und Mentor getötet wurde. Von dem Mann den Harry seit dem ersten Schuljahr hasste: Serverus Snape, der Todesser der jetzt wohl das größte Vertrauen von Voldemort genoss. Harry schnaubte einmal verächtlich und trotzdem breitete sich, beim Gedanken an seinen Schulleiter, eine Trauer in seinem Körper aus.

Jetzt fiel sein Blick auf ein Stück Pergament das voll geschrieben war:

_Bedeutsame Orte für Voldemort: Waisenhaus ,das Haus der Riddles ,Godric's Hollow, Hogwarts, das Haus von Hepzibah Smith  
Horcruxe zerstört: Vorlosts Ring, Tagebuch von Riddle  
Mögliche Horcruxe: Slitherins Medalion (R.A.B), Tasse von Helga  
Huffpuff, Nagini, etwas von Gryffindor oder Ravenclaw oder etwas anderes._

_  
_Über Horcruxe, Gegenstände, in denen man Teile seiner Seele verstecken konnte, zerbrach sich Harry den ganzen Sommer den Kopf.  
Er versuchte sich an jede Erinnerung zu erinnern, die Dumbledore ihm gezeigt hatte. Die Orte, die er besucht hatte und die Geheimnisse, die er zusammen mit ihm ergründet hatte.  
Von weit her schlug eine Kirchenglocke zwölf. Harry war nun endlich siebzehn, und somit volljährig. Er schwang einmal sein Zauberstab und sagte in Gedanken einen Zauberspruch. (in ungesagten Zauber war er nun richtig gut) Zu seiner Zufriedenheit, packten sich seine Sachen packten von alleine.  
Nun knipste er seine Schreibtischlampe aus und legte sich ins Bett, in der Hoffnung mal ohne Alpträume zu schlafen.

Mit dem Gedanken, dass er morgen im Fuchsbau sein würde, schlief er ein.


	3. Wieder im Fuchsbau Teil 1

So hier ist nun das 3 Kapitel,viel Spaß:

Wieder im Fuchsbau Teil 1

Am nächsten Morgen, es war gerade erst vier Uhr, erwachte der nun endlich siebzehnjährige Junge aus einem unruhigen Schlaf.  
Wieder einmal, wie jedes mal seitdem er Hogwarts verlassen hatte, träumte er davon wie sein Freund und Mentor Albus Dumbledore von dem Astronomieturm stürzte.  
Doch dieses mal war etwas anders. Das Bild änderte sich. Zuerst sah er vor seinem inneren Auge Dumbledores Ermordung, dann war wieder viel weiter zurück in der Vergangenheit, an jenem schicksalsträchtigen Tag in seinem vierten Schuljahr. Der Friedhof und Cedrics Leiche zogen an ihm vorbei, ebenso Voldemort, der sich gerade aus seinem Kessel erhob. Zum Schluss sah er sich selbst wieder in der Misteriums Abteilung stehen. Ein Schrei kam über seine Lippen, als er sah, wie sein Pate in den Vorhang fiel. Remus Lupin ,sein Ex-Leherer und ein guter Freund von ihm, Harry, und seinem Vater, hielt ihn fest und verhinderte jegliche Versuche von Harry Sirius zu retten.  
Ein pochen am Fenster riss ihn aus seinen düsteren Gedanken. Vor dem Fenster hockten 2 Eulen, ein Steinkauz und eine Schleiereule.  
Schnell ging Harry zum Fenster, um die Eulen hereinzulassen, die die Briefe in ihren Schnäbeln auf seinem Bett fallen ließen und dann durch das immer noch offene Fenster hindurch flogen.  
Er blickte den Eulen hinterher bis sie nur noch zwei Punkte am Horizont waren und ging dann zurück Richtung Bett um seine Briefe zu lesen. Der erste war vom Zaubereiministerium:

**_Sehr geehrter Mr Potter  
Durch ihre Volljährigkeit, am 31 Juli sind sie nun befugt auch außerhalb der Gemäuer und Ländereien von der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei, magische Aktivitäten durchzuführen.  
Bitte beachten Sie das jede Benutzung eines Zaubers in Gegenwart oder zur Schädigung eines Muggels, strafbar ist und mit bis zu zwei Jahren Haft in Askaban bestraft werden kann.  
Herzlichen Glückwunsch_**

**_Matilde Hoffman  
Abteilung für Zauberei Volljähriger_**

Der zweite Brief war von Hogwarts:

**_Mr Potter  
Ich freue mich ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass wider erwarten Hogwarts geöffnet bleibt.  
Außerdem freue ich mich ihnen den Posten als Qudditchkapitän erneut geben zu dürfen  
Anbei liegt ihre Einkaufsliste für das siebte Schuljahr in Hogwarts, ebenso ein Formular das Sie bitte spätestens am 30. August dieses Jahres ausgefüllt zurückschicken, damit wir wissen ob sie ihr letztes Jahr an Hogwarts abschließen wollen_.**

**_Professor Flitwick  
stellvert. Schulleiter_**

Also ist McGonagall jetzt Schulleiterin, schoss es Harry durch den Kopf. Er hatte eh damit gerechnet schließlich war sie Stellvertreterin und Harry konnte sich keine bessere, außer Dumbledore natürlich, für den Posten vorstellen.  
Sein Blick fiel auf seinen selbst reparierten Wecker der fünf Uhr anzeigte das hieß das die Weasley ihn in einer Stunde abholen würden.  
Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes, packte er seinen Koffer, was eher hieß er wollte ihn packen. Als Harry den Zauberspruch aufsagte flogen alle Umhänge, Becher, Federkiele und Tintenfläschen auf den Koffer zu und stopften sich von selber so unordentlich rein, dass Harry nur mit sehr viel Kraftaufwand den Koffer schließen konnte.  
Nach diesen schweren Kampf, ging er erstmal ins Badezimmer um sich zu Duschen und frische Klamotten anzuziehen.  
Als er aus dem Bad raus kam war es gerade halb sechs.  
„Noch ne halbe Stunde.", stöhnte Harry, setzte sich auf sein Bett und begann das Buch über stablose Magie zu lesen.  
In stabloser Magie hatte Harry bereits viele Fortschritte gemacht. Bei dieser besonderen Art der Magie konnte der Zauberer, wie der Name schon besagt, ohne Zauberstab zaubern. Er war nicht mehr an die Magie bündelnden Kräfte des Zauberstabes gebunden.  
So konnte er zum Beispiel seinen Zauberstab zum Leuchten bringen. Einmal hatte er es sogar geschafft eine Fliege in seine Hand zu befördern. Allerdings, und da war der Haken, wusste er nicht ob es wegen seiner Magie war oder weil die Fliege einfach sowieso auf dem Weg zu ihm gewesen war.  
Um Punkt sechs Uhr klingelte es an der Tür.  
„Mist, hab ganz vergessen zu fragen wie sie kommen wollten. Naja egal sind die Dursleys halt wach.", mumelte Harry vor sich hin. Nach nur zehn Sekunden sah er sich in seiner Vermutung bestätigt, als die wutentbrannte Stimme von seinem Onkel Vernon durch den Flur hallte: „Wer hat die Nerven um sechs Uhr morgens die halbe Nachbarschaft zu wecken!" Harry verdrehte die Augen. Sie wecken die Nachbarschaft während du ja die Ruhe in Person bist, dachte Harry sarkastisch. „...wenn es deine abnormen Freunde von dir sind, Potter dann...", polterte Vernon weiter. Was dann jedoch wäre, erfuhr Harry nicht mehr, denn Vernon hatte die Tür geöffnet und schon sagten an die zwanzig Leute im Chor: „Happy Birthday to you..."  
„Potter verdammt was soll das?" brüllte Vernon und seine, Harry sehr wohl bekannte, Ader an der Stirn pulsierte heftig...  
"Happy birthday dear Harry..."  
„Toll, wer bisher nicht wusste das du hier wohnst weiß es jetzt.", schimpfte Onkel Vernon weiter. Harry jedoch hörte ihm nicht mehr zu. Er war zu ergriffen von dem, was sich vor ihm bot.  
Erst jetzt erkannte Harry wer da alles sang. Da waren unter anderem: Tonks, Remus, Mrs. und Mr. Wesley, Hermine, Ron Moody, Kingsley, dann noch ein paar Leute die Harry gar nicht oder nur vom sehen her kannte.  
Nur jemand fehlte, jemand der für Harry am wichtigsten war. Ginny. War sie sauer? Hatte er sie so sehr verletzt, dass sie ihn nicht mehr sehen wollte? Harry hatte von einem auf den anderen Moment einen Kloß im Hals.  
Natürlich er war es der Schluss gemacht hatte. Er hatte damals an die Richtigkeit seiner Worte geglaubt, doch jetzt zweifelte er immer mehr daran. Eigentlich war er vor seiner Verantwortung davon gelaufen.  
Nach der üblichen knochenbrecherischen Umarmung von Mrs Weasley, nahmen sie einen alten Portschlüssel, diesmal eine großen mottenzerfressenden und stinkenden ,Petunia rümpfte die Nase, als sie den Schlafsack in die blitzsaubere Küche trugen, traute sich aber offenbar nicht etwas zu sagen.  
Wie üblich fassten sie auf 3 den Schlafsack an. Die anderen apparierten. Harry spürte das altbekannte Ziehen am Bauch und er stürzte in einen Strudel aus Farben Richtung Fuchsbau.


	4. Wieder im Fuchsbau Teil 2

Krachend fielen Harry, Ron und Hermine auf den noch taufrischen Rasen. Endlich dachte Harry, der Fuchsbau war für ihn schon ein zweites Zuhause geworden auch wenn es nicht an Hogwarts heranreichen konnte. Bei den Gedanken an Hogwarts ergriff ihn eine Trauer. Er würde das prachtvolle Schloss vielleicht nie wieder sehen, denn die Suche nach den Horkruxen würde sich als schwierig, wenn nicht gar unmöglich herausstellen, wenn man bedenkt, dass selbst Dumbledore fast ein Jahr gebraucht hatte um das Versteck des Medaillons zu finden.

"Harry, kommst du?" Hermines Stimme riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Er war der einzige, der auf dem Boden saß und in Gedanken verloren in die Gegend geschaut hatte.  
"Oh ja natürlich.", antwortete Harry zerstreut, stand auf und klopfte sich den Dreck von der viel zu weiten Hose, die einmal in Dudleys Besitz gewesen war.  
"Ich werde dann mal gehen, Molly, Potter denk dran: Immer wachsam!", knurrte Moody und ging zum anderen Ende des Gartens.  
"Jo, wir werden dann auch mal gehen.", sagte Fred (oder George) und gingen ebenfalls mit schnellen schritten zum Gartentor.  
Nachdem sich auch Kingsley und die anderen Auroren auf den Weg gemacht hatten, begab sich die kleine Gruppe, bestehend aus: Mr. und Mrs. Weasley, Remus, Tonks, Hermine und natürlich Harry in die Küche, was wohl daran lag, dass Molly wieder einmal gemeint hatte, dass Harry viel zu dünn sei und dringend etwas essen solle.  
Als sie die Küche betraten saß ein Mädchen mit roten Harren, über ihren Tee gebeugt, und guckte Gedankenverloren an die gegenüberliegende Wand.  
"Morgen Ginny, schon wach?", fragte ihre Mutter. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um.  
Harry wollte gerade zur einer Begrüßung ansetzen, als sich Ginny erhob und zurück in ihr Zimmer rannte. Harry war sich sicher kurz einen Schluchzer gehört zu haben.

"Ich weiß nicht, was mit ihr los ist. "meinte Mrs. Weasley kopfschüttelnd. Seit sie hier ist, isst sie kaum etwas und sperrt sich immer in ihr Zimmer ein und weint."  
Harry senkte seinen Blick. Das Ginny weint hatte er mit seiner Entscheidung auf keinen Fall erreichen wollen. Er hatte sie nur vor Lord Voldemort und seinen Gefolgsleuten beschützen wollen.

Als Harry wieder auf blickte sah er wie Hermine ihn mitleidig ansah und Richtung Treppe nickte. Harry erwiderte das Nicken und mit der Ausrede, dass er kurz seinen Koffer hochbringen wollte, verschwand er auch schon aus der Küche.  
Vor Ginnys Tür angelangt zögerte er kurz, raffte seinen ganzen Mut zusammen ordnete kurz seine Worte und klopfte sachte gegen die Tür.  
Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis die verweinte Stimme von Ginny sagte: "Ich habe keinen Hunger Mum."  
"Ginny ich bins mach bitte auf."  
"Was willst du?", fragte Ginny mit wütender Stimme.  
Harry, der im ersten Moment überrascht war, antwortete: "Mit dir reden." Im nächsten Moment wurde ein Schlüssel im Schloss herumgedreht und vor Harry stand eine Ginny mit roten Augen. „Darf ich reinkommen?", fragte Harry und Ginny trat zur Seite.  
"Echt Harry du bist so ein Lügner.", fing Ginny an als sie sich auf das Bett setzten.  
"Ich...Was...Ich bin was?", fragte Harry völlig verdattert.  
"Du meintest wir können uns nicht sehen weil es für mich zu gefährlich sei und dann kommst du einfach hier hin."  
"Aber ich dachte du hast verstanden."  
"Ja ich habe dich verstanden aber du mich nicht es ist mir egal wie gefährlich es ist und ob Voldemort mich tötet oder nicht! Ich will nur mit dir zusammen sein.," schrie Ginny mit sich überschlagender Stimme.  
"Ginny hör mir zu ich will sich nur schützen, weil ich Angst um dich hab. Voldemort zerstört meine Welt Schritt für Schritt. Erst meine Eltern, dann Sirius und nun auch Dumbledore. Wenn dir oder jemand anderem was geschieht könnte ich es mir nie verzeihen. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen wenn ich auf deiner Beerdigung oder der von Ron oder Hermine sein müsste, nur weil ich mit dir zusammen war.", schloss Harry traurig ab und blickte Ginny an.  
Ginny nickte zögerlich bis sie wieder ihre Stimme erhob: "Aber es gibt noch ein kleines Problem Snape und Malfoy wissen von uns."  
Harry nickte, ja es stimmte die beiden wussten von den Gefühlen die Harry für Ginny hegte und er war sich sicher das zumindest Draco alles was er wusste über die beiden ausgeplaudert hatte, um einer Folterung oder gar dem Tod zu entgehen. Denn eins wusste Harry. Lord Voldemort verzeiht nicht so leicht und toleriert keine Fehler.  
Nach einem weiteren Gespräch mit Ginny beschlossen sie ihre Beziehung erst mal offiziell auf Eis zu legen, um so den Dunklen Lord zu täuschen.  
Am nächsten Tag erwartete Harry erst einmal eine große Überraschung, die schon früh am Morgen begann, als Harry aufwachte und nicht wie üblich der schnarchende Ron neben ihm lag.  
So beschloss er erstmal zu duschen, um seine restlichen Lebensgeister zu wecken.  
Nachdem er sich angezogen hatte und verzweifelt versucht hatte seine Haare zu bändigen, begab er sich in die Küche, wo ihn eine weitere Überraschung erwartete. Der gesamte Orden des Phönix und natürlich die Weasleys standen in der Küche, über ihnen prangte das Schild: „Happy Birthday Harry" oder „Endlich siebzehn" und hinter der Gruppe ächzte der Tisch bereits unter den vielen Geschenken und leckeren Speisen.  
Nach dem jeder ihm gratuliert hatte, meinte Fred: "So und jetzt lasst ihn mal seine Geschenke auspacken."  
Harry grinste und ging zu dem Haufen an Präsenten. Das erste Paket war von Remus und Tonks, die ihm eine neue Quidditchausrüstung schenkten, auch wenn er diese wohl nie benutzen würde. da er nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würde. Von Fred und George bekam er ein Sortiment von Scherzartikeln, von Hermine, wie sollte es anders sein, ein Buch mit dem Titel: „Methoden um den Geist zu verschließen."   
Von Ron eine riesige Packung Bertibotts Bohnen und von Mr. und Mrs. Weasley ein Sortiment Süssigkeiten.  
Nun waren nur noch zwei Päckchen übrig. Das eine von Ginny und auf dem anderen stand der schlichte Satz: „Mach dieses Paket nur auf wenn du alleine bist!"  
Harry beschloss sich daran zu halten und öffnete das Geschenk von Ginny. Heraus fiel eine goldene Kette deren Anhänger ein großer Rubin war. Auf der Karte stand:

_Lieber Harry  
Alles Gute zum Geburtstag.  
Du fragst dich sicher was das für eine Kette ist.  
Das ist die Kette der Liebenden, wenn zwei Leute sich wirklich lieben dann kann jeder der beiden den anderen spüren, nur durch das berühren der Kette.  
Ich besitze das Gegenstück.  
Ginny  
_  
Harry packte das Geschenk der unbekannten Person in seine Tasche und bedankte sich erstmal ganz herzlich bei allen. Bei Ginny blieb er stehen überlegte kurz und küsste sie dann zärtlich.  
Es schien als explodierte ein Feuerwerk in Harry. Er hatte lange drauf gewartet wieder die Lippen von Ginny zu küssen, auch wenn er wusste das dies wohl der letzte Kuss für eine lange Zeit war.  
"Arthur, Percy kommt wieder mit dem Minister.", sagte Mrs. Weasley plötzlich und schaute aus dem Fenster. Ruckartig löste sich Harry von Ginny und schon stapfte Rufus Scrimgeour, der Zaubereiminister, und Percy Weasley in den Fuchsbau.  
Rufus Scrimgeour schien älter und kränklicher als beim letzten Treffen, das Harry mit ihm hatte.  
"Guten Tag,", begrüßte er die Anwesenden mit einem gezwungen Lächeln, "Ah Harry erstmal meine Glückwünsche. Endlich sind sie volljährig was?"  
"Was wollen sie Scrimgeour?" erwiderte Harry schroff.  
"Du solltest nicht..."fing Percy an wurde jedoch von Scrimgeour unterbrochen: "Gut, gut kommen wir gleich zur Sache. Könnte ich dich kurz unter vier Augen sprechen?"  
Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Das war nicht der Rufus Scrimgeour, den er vor einem halben Jahr kennengelernt hatte. Trotzdem nickte Harry und fügte noch hinzu: "Wenn meine Freunde mitkönnen."  
Der Minister guckte kurz Ron, Hermine und Ginny an, dann sprach er: "Wenn du ihnen vertraust."  
"Das tue ich voll und ganz.", antwortete Harry und die fünf machten sich auf den Weg in das Wohnzimmer. Dort setzten sie sich auf die gemütliche Couch und der Minister begann ohne Umschweife zu erzählen: "Also Harry, ich will ganz ehrlich mit dir sein. Letzten Jahr hatten wir die Situation noch halbwegs unter Kontrolle, aber jetzt, seitdem Dumbledore verstorben ist, denkt Voldemort, dass er sich alles erlauben kann." Scrimgeour ignorierte Rons zucken genauso wie Harry, der jetzt fragte: "Aber im Tagespropheten, steht doch..."   
"Bei Merlin! Das Ministerium hat noch nie so viel Druck auf den Tagespropheten geübt wie jetzt. Das was im Propheten steht ist nur ein Bruchteil dessen, was wirklich passiert. Täglich passieren Angriffe mit mehreren duzend Toten. Inferi wurden vereinzelt gesichtet. Sogar schon in Frankreich und Deutschland sind erste Tote zu beklagen, alle durch die Hand von Lord Voldemort. Noch vor zwei Tagen gab es einen Angriff auf Hogsmeade mit Dementoren, Todessern und Werwölfen, die durch einen Trank sich nun auch verwandeln können, wenn kein Vollmond scheint. Drei Zauberer und zwei Hexen wurden von Dementoren geküsst, vier weitere wurden von Todessern getötet und drei von einem Werwolf gebissen.  
Die Auroren verweigern ihren Dienst entweder werden sie persönlich umgebracht oder ihren Familien. Das ist auch der Grund, weshalb so viele auf Voldemorts Seite überlaufen? Sie haben Angst davor ihre Familien zu verlieren." Er schwieg einen Moment, um die düsteren Worte sacken zu lassen.  
"Während unser Widerstand immer schwächer wird, gewinnt Voldemort stündlich an Macht.", schloss Harry den Vortrag des Ministers.  
"So ist es."  
"Darf ich fragen wie viele Tote es bisher gab?", fragte Ginny die bleich geworden war, genauso wie Hermine und Ron. Nur Harry hatte noch Farbe im Gesicht, während er innerlich bereits einen Entschluss gefasst hatte.  
"Wen Sie es unbedingt wissen wollen, wir rechnen mit ungefähr 320 Opfern gesamt und die Zahl steigt täglich an.", erklärte der Minister mit Trauer in der Stimme. Ginny zog pfeifend Luft ein, während Rons Gesicht einen Stich ins Grüne bekam. Hermine schloss die Augen und sah zu Boden, den Tränen nahe.  
"Um es kurz zu sagen, wir sind nah dran den Krieg zu verlieren, bevor dieser überhaupt richtig angefangen hat."  
"Was wollen sie von mir?", fragte Harry nun und schaute den Minister an.  
"Ich möchte, dass du der Zaubererwelt Mut machst, damit das Ministerium alles wieder in den Griff bekommen kann, damit wir wieder anfangen zu kämpfen.", antwortete Scrimgeour und Harry schüttelte grinsend den Kopf: "Schon lustig,", fing er an, "wie unsere Politik funktioniert, der Minister hält einen Menschen fest, der hundert prozentig kein Todesser ist, wir haben bereits über 300 Opfer und haben noch keinen echten Todesser gefasst. Ich soll lügen um Mut zu machen."  
"Wie ich sehe haben sie ihre Meinung nicht geändert, Mr. Potter.", sagte Scrimgeour schroff.  
"In keinster Weise.", antwortete Harry.  
"Nun gut lassen sie sich gesagt sein sie sind die letzte Hoffnung für die gesamte Zaubererwelt. Auf Wiedersehen Mr. Potter Ms. Granger, Ms und Mr. Weasley.", verabschiedete sich der Minister und verschwand.  
"Ich hab Angst, Harry.", sagte Ginny und fiel Harry um den Hals.  
"Ich auch, aber das hat mir eben gezeigt, was ich tun muss. Ich werde nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Meine Aufgabe ist es, nach den Horkruxen zu suchen und schließlich Voldemort persönlich."   
"Harry, dass kann nicht dein ernst sein?", sagte Hermine aufgebracht.  
"Ähmm...was sind Horkruxe?", fragte Ginny.  
"Oh.", machte Ron. "Ach vergiss das Wort einfach wieder, ok?"  
"Ich will wissen was das heißt.", brauste Ginny auf.  
"Aufhören ihr beiden!", rief Harry und erzählte Harry von der Höhle, wie Dumbledore von den Horkruxen erfahren hatte und, was für Harry am schwierigsten war, über die Prophezeiung.  
Am Abend lag Harry noch lange wach uns schaute sich wie fast jede Nacht den falschen Horkrux an, bis ihm einfiel dass er noch das Paket von der unbekannten Person nicht geöffnet hatte.  
Er versicherte sich, dass Ron tief und fest schlief und öffnete das Paket.  
Darin lagen zwei Briefe, zwei Ringe, eine Halskette und ein weiteres Paket, das gerade auf die Fingerspitze passte.  
Zunächst einmal nahm er den obersten Brief heraus. In einer verschlungenen Schrift stand auf dem Umschlag:

_An Harry James Potter  
An seinem 17.Geburtstag  
Von Albus Dumbledore  
_

Harry öffnete den Brief und las:

_Lieber Harry  
Wenn du das hier ließt hoffe ich, dass ich noch am leben bin wenn nicht dann erstmal Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag.  
Ich habe dieses Paket kurz nach deiner Geburt von deinem Vater und deiner Mutter bekommen und du solltest es an deinem 17.Geburtstag öffnen.  
Damit habe ich meine Pflicht erfüllt.  
Weiterhin einen schönen Geburtstag.  
Albus Dumbledore  
_  
Eine innere Erregung erfasste Harry. Waren das Gegenstände von seinen Eltern?  
Schnell nahm er den zweiten Brief heraus. Was darauf stand ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen:

_An Harry Potter  
An seinem 17.Geburtstag  
Von Lily und James  
_  
_Lieber Harry  
Hallo Schatz! Lord Voldemort hat unglücklicherweise von der Prophezeiung erfahren und kennt ihren ungefähren Wortlaut. Vielleicht wählt er den anderen Jungen Neville Longbottom aus, der am gleichen Tag wie du Geburtstag hat, aber da Voldemort uns kennt, wird er wohl oder übel hinter dir her sein. Oft sind wir nun schon dem Dunklen entkommen, oft, zu oft haben wir ihm die Stirn geboten und sind wieder entkommen. Vielleicht schaffen wir es ihm zu entkommen, ein allerletztes Mal. Sollte das schlimmste geschehen, was ich nicht auszusprechen wage, sollst du wissen, dass wir dich lieben Harry. Wir lieben dich über alles und es ist schrecklich, dass du in so einer dunklen Zeit geboren wurdest, mit einer solch schweren Bürde. Wir hoffen, dass du das lesen wirst und weist, dass wir ganz stolz auf dich sind.  
So haben dein Vater und ich uns überlegt dir ein Andenken zu hinterlassen, dass sich auch in diesem Paket befindet. _

_Die Ringe, sind unsere Eheringe, die du einmal selbst für deine Herzensdame nehmen sollst mit einem Zauber lässt sich der Text ändern.  
Zu der Kette: Sie hat eine besondere Fähigkeit. Sie kann dich in einem Kampf schützen und dir neuen Mut geben, solltest du von Feinden umringt deine Zuversicht verlieren.  
In dem weiteren Paket, das wie du bestimmt schon erkannt hast verkleinert ist, (war die Idee deines Vaters, er wollte sich ein Spaß erlauben pah) ist der alte Umhang des Phönixordens. Außerdem ist eine Weste aus Drachenhaut dabei die dich ebenfalls beschützt.  
Und nun merk dir eins, auch wenn wir tot, sind wir werden immer bei dir sein und zwar in deinem Herzen, verliere nie den Mut und die Hoffnung, denn Hoffnung gibt es immer, sie wartet nur darauf gefunden zu werden.  
In ewiger Liebe Lily und James _

_  
P.S. Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag mein Sohn. _

Eine Träne löste sich von seinem Augenlied und bahnte sich ihren Weg Harrys Wange hinunter. Mit einem leisen Geräusch landete sie auf dem Pergament des Briefes und hinterließ einen dunklen Fleck. Geistesabwesend versuchte er sie abzuwischen. Langsam fuhr er sich dann mit den Händen über das Gesicht und wischte sich die Augen trocken. Dann nahm Harry das kleine Paket heraus, zog seinen Zauberstab und sprach in die Nacht hinein: "Engorgio." Schon vergrößerte sich das Paket auf seine ursprüngliche Größe.

Harry öffnete es mit zittrigen Händen und zog einen Schwarzen Umhang heraus. Eine goldener Phönix war auf den samtigen Stoff gestickt. Als nächstes zog Harry eine Weste heraus, die wie eine kugelsichere Weste aussah, welche die Muggelpolizisten benutzten.  
Nachdem er den Umhang und den Drachenhautpanzer in seinem Koffer verstaut hatte, fiel er in ein unruhigen Schlaf.


	5. Die Hochzeit

"Expelliarmus.", schrie Harry und wich mit einer geschickten Rolle dem schnell nahenden lilafarbenen Fluch aus.  
Schnell nahm er seinen Gegner wieder unter Beschuss, der jedoch beschwor aus dem Nichts ein goldenes Schild hervor. Die Flüche prallten wirkungslos daran ab.  
Einen lautem Knall später wurde in Harry in die Luft geschleudert und baumelte nun an seinem Fußgelenk, doch mit einem gedachten: "LIBERACORPUS" flog Harry mit einem weiteren Knall auf den Boden zurück. Kurz schloss er die Augen.  
Doch diesen Moment der Unachtsamkeit, nutzte sein Gegner aus, um sich zu desillusionieren. Er war nun gänzlich unsichtbar.  
Aufmerksam blickte sich Harry um und spitzte dabei seine Ohren um ja kein verdächtiges Geräusch zu überhören. Aber es drang nur Vogelgezwitscher und ein Rauschen an sein Ohr.   
Schnell wirbelte Harry herum und konnte gerade noch den Beinklammerfluch mit einem Protego abwehren. Kaum hatte sich das Schild aufgelöst schoss Harry schon Flüche auf die Stelle ab, aus der er Angegriffen worden war. Schon wieder hörte Harry ein Rauschen, diesmal von links. Harry macht eine halbe Drehung, beschwor aus dem nichts ein golden schimmerndes Schild, das den Fluch abwehrte und unweigerlich auf den Urheber zurück feuerte.  
Der gelbe Fluch flog mitten in der Luft eine Kurve und schoss auf die Wand zu, die etliche Löcher und verbrannte Stellen zeigte, aber der Fluch prallte nur nutzlos an der Wand ab.  
"Was ist los?", dachte Harry und versuchte sich an einen Zauber zu erinnern, der ihm helfen konnte.  
Natürlich, der Umgebungszauber, schnell versuchte sich Harry an die Formel zu erinnern.  
"Circumstantia.", sagte Harry und auf den Boden zeichnete sich neu eine kleine Karte ab, die den kompletten Raum zeigte inklusive aller Personen und eventuellen Geheimgängen.  
Da stand er, direkt neben der Tür. Unwillkürlich lächelte Harry. Jetzt hatte er ihn, mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabes löschte er die Karte und blickte sich wieder um. Sein Gegner sollte noch denken, dass er keine Ahnung hat wo er war.  
Als er beinahe an der Tür vorbei kam umklammerte er den Stab fester, bevor er ihn blitzschnell hob und: "Pertificus Totalus." schrie.  
Er konnte hören, wie der schwere Körper von Remus Lupin auf dem Boden aufschlug und der Desillisionierungszauber sich aufhob.  
Mit einem erneuten Schlenker seines Zauberstabes hatte sich nun auch der Erstarrungszauber aufgelöst und Remus lächelte Harry mit einem breiten Grinsen an, was Harry nur zu gern erwiderte.  
"Und wie war ich?", fragte Harry immer noch lächelnd.  
"Klasse, allerdings ist mir aufgefallen, dass du noch ziemlich langsam bist. Du hast eine lange Reaktionszeit, wenn ich das erste Mal einen Fluch verwende. Außerdem sollten wir an deinen Flüchen und Zaubern arbeiten. Die in deinem Repertoire sind zwar mächtig, aber nur der Standard. Bis auf den Circumstantiazauber und das Flexus-Schild. Das sind Zauber, die in Hogwarts nicht gelehrt werden aber jeder zu lernen vermag, der des Lesens kundig ist.", erklärte Remus und stand auf, "Hast du eigentlich schon das Buch über Schwarze Magie gelesen, das ich dir mitgebracht habe?"   
"Nein , noch nicht, bin gerade erst mit dem Buch : Tausend Magische Möglichkeiten sich zu schützen fertig geworden. Das Buch über Schwarze Magie kommt heute dran.", sagte Harry und dachte an das in, wie sollte es anders sein, schwarzes Leder gebundene Buch in seinen Koffer.  
"So, so und jetzt erkläre mir noch mal warum du das Buch haben wolltest!", fragte Remus und sein Lächeln verblasste.  
"Naja, weil ich denke, dass es bestimmt wichtig ist die Flüche zu kennen, die Voldemort einsetzten kann oder könnte.", antwortete Harry.  
"Pass auf dich auf, viele Menschen, die wie du, nur in die Schwarze Magie reinschnuppern wollten, sind Schwarzmagier geworden. Dazu gehörte zum Beispiel Grindelwald. Am Anfang war er ein Weißmagier, bis er eine Schrift über die Schwarze Macht gelesen hatte.", berichtete Remus besorgt und musterte Harry.  
Harry nickte. Auch Dumbledore hatte gesagt, dass die Schwarze Magie mit all seinen Zweigen interessant und mächtig ist und für diejenigen, die nie Liebe sondern nur Hass und Ablehnung erfahren haben besonders gefährlich ist.  
Wie hatte Dumbledore einmal gesagt: Nur mit Liebe kann man den Dunklen Pfad beschreiten und auch überstehen. Harry hatte nicht vor der Dunklen Magie zu verfallen.  
"Du hast doch den anderen nichts erzählt, oder?", fragte Harry, er konnte sich bildlich die Gesichter von Hermine und Ron vorstellen wenn sie erfahren würden, dass er Bücher über Schwarze Magie gelesen hatte.  
Hermine würde ihm bestimmt erstmal einen Vortrag über die Gefahren dieser Magie vortragen und dann alles daran setzten, dass Harry niemals wieder solche Schriften bekommen würde, während Ron wohl eher einen erstaunten beziehungsweise einen ängstlichen Eindruck machen würde, als einen Besorgten.  
Tja, so waren seine beste Freunde.  
"Nein natürlich nicht, naja wir sollten mal diesen Raum reparieren und sauber machen, bevor Molly das sieht." Remus lachte und Harry stimmte ein, ja Molly, wie Harry sie nun nennen durfte, war in Sachen Sauberkeit schnell sauer, auch wenn sie nicht so pingelig war wie Harrys Tante Petunia.  
So stellten sich Rücken an Rücken. Harry erinnerte sich unweigerlich an Dumbledore und seinen Professor Slughorn wie sie damals das demolierte Wohnzimmer neu aufbauten und ein Klos schnürte Harrys Kehle zu.  
"Reparo.", sagte beide und das kaputte Bücherregal ebenso die große Antike Standuhr setzten sich wieder zusammen, die Wände verputzten sich selber und die Löcher in der Tapete schlossen sich.  
Danach murmelten die beiden noch ein: "Ratzeputz." Der Staub verschwand wie durch Geisterhand und der Ruß an den Wänden verblasste genauso schnell.  
"Zaubern ist schon praktisch.", meinte Remus und beide mussten Grinsen, bevor sie sich auf den Weg hoch in die Küche machten.  
"Bei Merlin! Was habt ihr da unten gemacht, Harry ist ja ganz nass und den Lärm hörte man bis hier rauf.", schimpfte Molly sobald sie die große Küche betraten.  
"Tschuldige, aber Harry hat mich ganz schön hart rangenommen.", wieder mussten beide grinsen." Naja, ich werde dann mal gehen. Bis nachher Harry, Ron."  
Remus wollte Harry und Ron nachher zur Apparierprüfung begleiten, da Arthur arbeiten musste und Molly das Essen für die Hochzeit vorbereiten musste. die heute Abend stattfinden sollte.  
"Naja, ich geh mal duschen.", sagte Harry und verschwand schon aus der Küche ins Badezimmer.  
Nach der Dusche, bei der seine Lebensgeister zurückkamen, das Duell zwischen den beiden war wirklich anstrengen gewesen, warf sich Harry aufs Bett und zog das Buch über Schwarze Magie aus seinem Koffer.  
In Großen goldenen Letter stand auf den Einband: „Die Schwarze Magie"

Schnell öffnete Harry das Buch um das Vorwort zu lesen.

Die Schwarze Magie ist der mächtigste Zweig der Magie, den wir heute kennen.  
Dieser Zweig wurde seit Jahrtausenden weiterentwickelt und immer mehr schwarzmagische Flüche, grauen - und schmerzvoller als die Vorherigen, wurden entwickelt.  
Einer der mächtigsten schwarzmagischen Zauber ist jener, mit dem sich ein Teil seiner Seele in einem Gegenstand (Horkrux genannt)bannen lässt, um somit eine fast komplette Unsterblichkeit zu erreichen.  
Die mächtigsten Schwarzmagier in diesem Jahrhundert waren Grindelwald, besiegt und getötet von Albus Dumbledore und der, wohl mächstigste Schwarzmagier, den die Welt je gesehen hat, Lord Voldemort der tiefer in die Schwarze Magie eingedrungen ist als je jemand zuvor.  
Der Dunkle oder Schwarze Lord entwickelte Flüche, von dem noch...

Harry blätterte eine weiter Seite. Die Information über Voldemort würden vielleicht für angehende Todesser nützlich sein. auf der nächste Seite war die Inhaltsangabe:

Die einfachen Flüche 1-20

Fortgeschrittene Magie 20-45

Wie die Schwarze Magie wirkt 46-55

Die drei Unverzeihlichen Flüche 56-59  
Imperius 56  
Cruciatus 57  
Todesfluch 58-59

Horkruxe 60-61

Harry blätterte sofort auf Seite 60 vor und las:

Horkruxe  
Horkruxe gelten unter den "Weißmagiern" als die schrecklichste und ruchloseste Magie, die ein Zauberer, eine Hexe ausführen kann.  
Diese Horkruxe haben eine besonderer Aufgabe: Sie sollen ein Bruchstück der zerrissenen Seele verstecken und für die Ewigkeit aufbewahren, um dem Erschaffer die Möglichkeit zu geben, fast unsterblich zu werden.

Ein Magier, der einen Horkrux erschaffen hat, kann man nur auf eine Weise vernichten, indem man seinen Horkrux zerstört.  
Wenn der Erschaffer z.B. von dem Todesfluch (Avada Kedavra) getroffen wird, so wird seine Seele aus seinem Körper gerissen und dieses Seelenstück ist verflucht auf ewig auf Erden umher zu wandern.  
Man ist weniger als ein Geist, aber man lebt. Man kann nicht zaubern, da man keinen Zauberstab halten kann, um so einen eigenen Körper herbei zu Zaubern.  
Die Erschaffung eines Horkruxs ist ein langwieriges Unterfangen. Zunächst muss man einen Menschen töten, danach muss ein Zauber verwendet werden, um das nun abgespaltene Seelenstück in einen Gegenstand zu sperren. Leider ist der Zauberspruch nur sehr wenigen Zauberern bekannt.

Der Rest des Textes behandelte nur die Geschichte der Horkruxe, sowie eine Biographie des Entdeckers. "Natürlich,", dachte Harry verächtlich. "Kein Schwarzmagier würde ja einen Horkrux zerstören wollen."  
Schnell schlug er zurück zur ersten Seite über die einfachen Flüche:

Der Dolch Fluch „Daggertus" (Der Zauberstab, wird wie beim Zustechen nach vorne gedrückt) Die Auswirkung ist ein Stich mit einem unsichtbaren Dolch. Die Wunde ist magisch und heilt ohne Magie nicht. Wird das Herz getroffen, so tritt der sofortige Tod ein.

Der Schwert Fluch „Gladiarcus" (Fechtende Bewegung) Der Spruch ist vergleichbar mit dem „Sectumsempra" (Kapitel 2) Dem Gegner wird eine stark blutende, schreckliche Wunde zugefügt, die nur schwer heilbar ist.

Der Seelen Fluch „Animi Maxima" (Starre Haltung des Zauberstabes, auf das ziel gedeutet) Die Seele des Opfers wird verflucht. Es wird ab jetzt eine außerordentliche Pechsträhne haben.

Hoher Cruciatus „Torquere" Vergleichbar mit Cruciatus, das Opfer wird gezwungen die Fragen zu beantworten, wenn es lügt, stirbt es, ebenso wenn es nichts sagen will.

Harry las schockiert weiter. Hier waren Flüche aufgelistet, die unvorstellbares Grauen hervorriefen. Da war ein Zauber, der die Opfer in eine Art Zwischenwelt beförderte, in der sie weder lebten noch tot waren.  
Innerlich schwor sich Harry niemals solche Flüche anzuwenden, oder auszusprechen, denn ein Schicksal wie der Zauber mit der Zwischenwelt hatte niemand verdient, nicht einmal Voldemort.  
"Harry komm Remus ist da, er will los.", vernahm er die Stimme seines besten Freundes vor der Tür. Schnell versteckte Harry das Buch tief in seinem Koffer und trat lächelnd aus dem Zimmer, doch Ron schaute Harry nur entgeistert an: "Harry... du ... bist.."  
"Ja was bin ich?", fragte Harry langsam schwand das Lächeln auf seinen Gesicht.  
"Du bist total weiß im Gesicht ist dir übel?", fragte Ron und er verzog vor Ekel das Gesicht.  
"Ich bin was?", fragte Harry, ging ins Badezimmer und sah in den Spiegel. Er war kreidebleich.  
Schnell nahm er eine ordentliche Hand voll Wasser und pfefferte sie sich in sein Gesicht. Langsam kehrte die Farbe zurück und wieder schwor sich Harry nicht mehr so schnell das Buch zu lesen.  
"Na, also das ist doch der Harry, den wir kennen.", sagte Ron und grinste. "Nun komm, Remus wartet schon."  
Unten in der Küche wartete bereits ein ziemlich ungeduldiger Remus. Schnell und um den Apparierprüfer nicht noch länger warten zu lassen, gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer um mittels Flohpulver in das Zauberreiministerium zu gelangen.  
Schnell stellte er sich in den Kamin, nahm das grüne Pulver in der Hand und sagte deutlich: "Zauberreiministerium."  
Harry wirbelte an Kaminen anderer Hexen und Zauberer vorbei und konnte einen kurzen Blick in deren Wohnzimmer werfen.  
Nach der kurzen Reise kam er wirbelnd in der Vorhalle des Ministeriums an und klopfte sich den Ruß vom Umhang, bevor er Platz für Ron und Remus machte, die hintereinander heraus kamen.  
"Also dann, wir müssen in den 6 Stock .", sagte Remus und fuhr mit dem Finger den Weg auf dem Wegweiser nach.  
Schnell liefen sie zu den Aufzügen, dort bekamen sie gerade noch einen und quetschten sich rein während über ihnen das Licht, durch die vielen Memos, flackerte.  
Schon sagte die altbekannte Frauenstimme: "Sechster Stock: Abteilung für Magisches Transportwesen, mit der Flohnetzwerkaufsicht, dem Besenregulationskontrallamt, dem Portschlüsselbüro und dem Appariertestzentrum."  
Ratternd öffnete sich das goldene Gitter des Aufzuges und man konnte einen ordentlichen und an den Wänden mit Marmor verzierten, Gang sehen.  
Remus, Harry und Ron drängten sich aus dem Aufzug und suchten nach dem Büro der Apparierzentrale, welches sie auch schnell fanden.  
"Name?", fragte die gelangweilt aussehende Hexe am Schreibtisch, wenige Augenblicke später.  
"Harry Potter und Ronald Weasley.", antwortete Remus. Erstaunt sah die Empfangshexe auf und ihr Blick blieb an Harry Narbe hängen. Als sie nach einer Minute immer noch keine Anstalten machte nach den Namen zu suchen sprach Remus weiter: "Vielleicht sollten sie mal gucken bei welchem Prüfer die beiden haben." Seine Stimme klang deutlich gereizt.  
"Oh ja, natürlich, ich bitte um Verzeihung!", antwortete die Hexe durcheinander und schaute in ihre Liste. "Mr. Potter hat bei Marlene Jopkub, im Raum zwei und Mr. Weasley hat im Raum 5 bei Twycross."  
Sie zeigte auf zwei Türen, auf denen die Zahl zwei und auf einer anderen die Zahl fünf stand.  
"Also viel Glück, ihr schafft es schon", sagte Remus aufmunternd und die beiden Freunde schluckten noch mal hart, wünschten sich Glück und betraten dann die jeweiligen Räume.  
Mrs.Jopkub war eine ca. 20-25 Jahre alte Frau mit blonden Haaren und einem freundlichen Gesicht.  
"Guten Tag Mr. Potter, ich bin ihre Prüferin.", sagte sie freundlich und lächelte, "Zunächst einmal: Wie lautet die wichtige Regel beim Apparieren."  
"Ziel. Wille. Bedacht.", antwortete Harry wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Die Prüferin nickte und machte sich eine Notiz auf ihr Klemmbrett.  
"Gut, nächste Frage, bevor die praktische Übung kommt: Was muss man bei den drei Abschnitten tun?", fragte sie weiter und hörte sich Harrys Antwort genau an, bevor sie eine weitere Bemerkung aufschrieb.  
"Sehr Gut, ich werde Vorapparieren und sie kommen in einer Minute nach." Sie deutete auf eine Uhr hinter ihr. "Sie werden vor die Drei Besen apparieren und von da aus wieder hier hin."  
Sie drehte sich und mit einem „Plopp" war sie verschwunden. Harry wartete eine Minute, bevor er sich ebenfalls drehte und neben seiner Prüferin landete, weiter hinten, in der Nähe von Zonkos, konnte er gerade sehen wie der kleine Twycross landete und wartete, das Ron kam.  
"Sehr Gut und wieder zurück, diesmal allerdings gehen Sie zuerst." Harry nickte und verschwand, wenige Sekunden später sah sich Harry wieder in dem kleinen Raum von eben um, bevor mit einem leisen „Plopp" auch die Prüferin neben ihn apparierte.  
"Sehr Gut, Mr. Potter Sie haben bestanden! Das ist ihr Zeugnis und das Erlaubniszertifikat.", sagte Sie und überreichte Harry zwei Pergamente.

Harry Potter hat die Apparierprüfung mit folgenden Noten bestanden:

Abfrage der Regel: Ohnegleichen  
Apparieren Ohnegleichen  
Disappieren Ohnegleichen

Mr.Potter ist befugt zu apparieren.

Harry war zufrieden, endlich durfte er apparieren, was auf seiner Suche nach den Horkruxen und Voldemort auf jeden Fall von Vorteil war.  
Ja, seine Suche sollte bald beginnen. Bald würde er seine Freunde und Ginny alleine lassen, um die Welt von der drohenden Gefahr zu befreien.  
Immer, wenn er daran dachte, dass er, ein siebzehn jähriger Junge, den mächtigsten Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten besiegen musste, kroch Panik in ihm herauf und die nackte Angst packte ihn...  
"Klasse, Harry alles Ohnegleichen! ich hab nur drei mal Erwartung übertroffen.", sagte Ron und riss Harry so aus seinen trüben Gedanken.  
"Wa.. Oh, Jaah."  
"Los kommt, wir müssen zurück zum Fuchsbau, die Hochzeit fängt gleich an und ihr müsst euch noch umziehen!", sagte Remus und die drei apparierten, sobald sie vor der Telefonzelle waren, zurück zum Fuchsbau.  
Während sich Harry und Ron umzogen wurden unten in der Küche bereits die letzten Vorbereitungen getroffen: Salate wurden fertig gemacht, Saucen in Töpfe gefüllt, das Dessert auf Tische gestellt, eben das was noch so anfiel.  
In der Zeit, in der Harry alleine im Zimmer war, da Ron in der Küche helfen musste, fasste Harry einen Entschluss. Jetzt, da er apparieren konnte, war es ein leichtes von hier zu verschwinden. Er würde sofort in der Nacht nach der Hochzeit, also heute Nacht, abhauen. Er würde nach den Horkruxen suchen und trainieren, wenn es sein musste, auch alleine.  
Schnell stand Harry vom Bett auf und packte seinen Koffer. Nur seine Normale Alltagskleidung und der Festumhang blieben draußen.  
Die Alltagskleidung wollte er anziehen, wenn er losging und seinen Festumhang würde er hier lassen, immerhin brauchte er keinen mehr nach der Hochzeit und Voldemort würde Harry bestimmt nicht verschonen, nur weil er einen Festumhang trug.  
"Harry, komm runter, die Hochzeit fängt an.", rief Molly aus der Küche und Harry zog sich schnell seinen Festumhang an, versuchte vergebens seine Haare zu bändigen und betrat die Küche. Dort standen bereits Remus und Tonks, offenbar Hand in Hand, Hermine mit Ron, der ihr bewunderne Blicke zu warf. Harry konnte ihm es nicht übel nehmen, sie sah einfach wunderschön aus.  
Doch Harrys Aufmerksamkeit wurde vollends auf Ginny. Gelenkt sie hatte ein rosafarbendes, trägerloses Kleid an, ihr Haar trug sie offen und es fiel über ihre schmalen, zierlichen Schultern.  
"Du siehst gut aus, Harry.", sagte Ginny lächelnd und betrachtete ihn von oben bis unten.  
"Aber du erst.", antwortete Harry grinsend.  
"Ok, Fleur und Bill kommen gleich und wir sitzen immer noch nicht.", scheuchte Molly sie aus der Küche.  
Draussen standen zwei Reihen, mit mindesten zehn Sitzbänken auf jeder Seite, wovon schon alle besetzt waren. Nur in den ersten Reihen, zweifellos für Molly und Arthur reserviert, waren zwei Plätze frei und dahinter 3 für Hermine, Ron und Harry, Ginny war die Brautjungfer und verschwand sofort in einem anderen Raum.  
Kaum hatte sich die kleine Gruppe hingesetzt ert\'f6nte auch schon der Hochzeitsmarsch und Bill, der vorne unter dem weiten Bogen stand der über und über mit Rosen in jeglicher Farbe verziert war, wurde noch nervöser. Dann ganz langsam kam Fleur mit einem großen stämmigen Mann hinein, ganz offenbar ihr Vater. Dahinter liefen Fleurs kleine Schwester, Gabrielle und neben ihr her lief Ginny. Sie war zwar immer noch dagegen, dass Fleur und ihr Bruder heirateten, dennoch lächelte sie. Das mochte Harry so an ihr, sie war lebensfroh und konnte schnell verzeihen. Das Harry sie vielleicht heute das letzte mal sehen würde, erfüllte sein Herz mit purer Trauer. Harry blickte zu Ron und Hermine, Hermine die nach vorne blickte und Ron der sie nur verliebt bewunderte. Harry grinste würden sie endlich bald zusammen kommen?  
Harry blickte weiter auf Remus, Tonks, Moody, Kingsley. All die anderen würde er vielleicht nie mehr wiedersehen, vielleicht nur wenn Voldemort sich entschließen würde einen offenen Schlagabtausch, zwischen beiden Seiten, zu starten.  
Doch hatten sie einen Chance. Harry erinnerte sich jede Nacht an das Gespräch mit Scrimgeour: "Der Krieg ist verloren bevor er überhaupt angefangen hat."  
Wenn er mal einschlief dann plagten ihn Alpträume von Dumbledore und Sirius und immer wieder träumte er von dem Friedhof, die Auferstehung des Dunklen Lords, Cedric wie er leblos und mit aufgerissenen Augen da lag.  
Doch auch wenn das nicht genug war, so fühlte er das Voldemort etwas plante, etwas großes, etwas, das die Zaubererwelt in ein totaleres Cahos stürzen würde als noch im ersten Krieg.  
Noch konnte er seine Maske von einem nur etwas besorgten Harry aufrecht halten, doch wie lang dauerte es noch bis es sich zu einem Verzweifelten Vorhaben entwickelt, sich dem Dunklen Lord zu widersetzen würden es immer noch Leute geben, die dann auf der richtigen Seite sind oder werden alle auf Voldemorts Seite wechseln, vielleicht ist das dann die einzige richtige Wahl und vor allen Dingen Möglichkeit seine Familie zu schützen?  
Der alte Zauberer, vorne, hinter dem Altar, der wohl die Trauung durchführte, begann zu sprechen und holte Harry so aus seinen düsteren und beunruhigenden Gedanken: "Liebe Freunde, Verwandte und Eltern wir haben uns an diesem freudigen Tag versammelt um ein ebenso freudiges Ereignis zu feiern, die Trauung zwischen Fleur Delacour und Bill Weasley.  
Trotz den Dunklen Wolken, die sich am Horizont zusammenziehen, habt ihr beschlossen in den Heiligen Bund der Ehe zu treten.  
Die Liebe, die ihr zweifellos für den anderen empfindet und die Liebe der anderen die sich hier versammelt haben, die von Freunden Eltern und Verwandten ist stärker als die Dunkle Macht.  
Denn die Liebe ist wie eine Fackel, die euch durch einem Dunklen Wald führt. Die Liebe ist ein Wegweiser, der euch aus dem Labyrinth führt, Liebe hält euch fest, wenn ihr droht zu fallen und die Liebe ist das Licht, das die Dunkelheit zu durchdringen mag, denn in Zeiten der Dunkelheit ist es wichtig ein Licht leuchten zu lassen." der Zauberer machte einen kurze Pause beschwor kurze Hand eine Kerze und zündete sie mit einem Wink seiner Hand an. Harry fühlte sich an Dumbledore erinnerte, "und so frage ich dich Fleur Delacour willst du den hier anwesenden Bill Weasley heiraten so antworte mit Ja ich will."  
Der Zauberer zog seinen Zauberstab und Bill und Fleur gaben sich die Hände.  
Fleur nickte und sagte: "Ja isch will." Eine weiß-blaue Flamme züngelte sich aus dem Zauberstab und umkringelte beide Hände.  
Der Zauberer fuhr fort: "und willst du, Bill Weasley, die hier anwesende Fleur Delacour zur Ehefrau nehmen so antworte mit Ja, ich will."  
Auch Bill antwortete mit: "Ja ich will." Eine weitere Flamme, diesmal rot, umkreiste nun auch die beide Hände.  
"Und somit ernenne ich euch mit der Kraft und dem Segen von Merlin zu Mann und Frau!", sagte der Alte und eine letzte Flamme, dieses mal grün, verband sich mit der blauen und der roten und schnürte sie fest.  
Plötzlich lösten sie sich in Luft auf und Bill und ebenso Fleur drehten sich lächelnd um. Die Menge stand auf und applaudierte, Harry der im ersten Moment überrascht war stand ebenfalls auf und stimmte begeistert in den Applaus ein.  
"So und nun bitte ich zu Tisch, denn ich schätze meine Mutter wartet schon sehnsüchtig auf das Lob. "Bill lächelte und einige lachten mit, darunter Harry und Hermine.  
Das Essen war natürlich wie immer fantastisch und so dauerte es eine Zeit lang bis alle gesättigt waren und sich das frisch verheiratete Ehepaar erhob: "Ich hoffe euch hat das Essen geschmeckt," Einstimmiges Gemurmel wurde laut und Bill fuhr fort, "Wunderbar und nun würde ich mal sagen, lasst das Tanzbein schwingen." Schon spielte eine Kapelle eine wunderschöne Musik und traditonelleler weise er\'f6ffnete das Brautpaar den Tanz doch es dauerte nicht lange und schon waren mindesten zwanzig Personen unter den Tanzenden, darunter Ron und Hermine, Harry und Ginny lächelten als Ron sie endlich fragte.  
"Willst du tanzen?", fragte Harry und schaute Ginny an, diese nickte: "Natürlich aber was ist mit Voldemort."  
Harry lächelte: "Ist Tom hier?" Harry hatte sich vorgenommen Voldemort beim Vornamen, oder besser gesagt beim richtigen Namen zu nennen.  
Ginny lächelte zurück und beide begaben sich auf das Parkett und tanzten erstmal zu einem schnellen Lied.  
Nach einer Stunde, die Harry und Ginny, mit tanzen trinken und essen verbracht hatten, tanzten sie nun zu einem langsamen Lied.  
Doch Harry schien in Gedanken, ja schon Kopfüber in seinem nächsten Abenteuer.  
"Du willst bald los, oder?", fragte Ginny, die seinen abwesenden Blick bemerkt hatte.  
Harry blickte sie verwirrt an, als ob er überlegte, wie er hier hin kam, schließlich nickte er. "Aber...", fing Ginny an, doch Harry nahm sie an der Hand und zog sie rüber zu dem alten Apfelbaum, wo er, Ron und Hermine oft in den Sommerferien zusammen gesessen hatten.  
Wo noch alles in Ordnung war, dachte Harry.  
"Ja, ich will los.", fing Harry an. "Wann?", fragte Ginny. Harry zögerte.  
"Ich werde Ron und Hermine nichts erzählen, versprochen."  
"Heute Nacht.", antwortete Harry und Ginny blickte ihn traurig an, doch als sie wieder anfing zu sprechen wirkte sie äusserst gefasst. "Nun gut, dann sollten wir dafür sorgen, dass diese Nacht unvergesslich wird.", sagte Ginny mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen und zog Harry rauf in ihr Zimmer, wo sie die Tür mit einem Lärmdämpfungszauber belegte und sie ausserdem verschloss.  
Ginny stellte sich an die Wand und grinste Harry an, der aber nicht zurück lächelte. Was meinte Ginny mit unvergesslich und wieso hatte sie die Tür mit einem Zauber belegt?  
"Hast du dir nicht mal gewünscht, dass... nunja.. ähm.. mehr zwischen uns ist?", fragte Ginny unsicher.  
"Oh," Jetzt verstand Harry. Natürlich hatte er davon geträumt mit Ginny zu schlafen., "Ähm.. nun... chrm... wenn du nicht willst musst du... ähmm nicht."  
Ginny drückte sich von der Wand ab und küsste Harry leidenschaftlich.  
Die beiden lösten sich kurz nur um sich wieder zu küssen, diesmal leidenschaftlicher und fordernder, Harrys Hände glitten an Ginnys Seiten herab, bevor sie auf Ginny Po ruhen blieben.  
Sein Körper antwortete auf die Nähe der Hexe in seinen Armen. Ihr Duft, ihre sanfte Haut, ihre Brüste, und der Druck ihrer harten Brustwarzen gegen seine Brust überwältigten seine Sinne. Er konnte es nur schwer glauben, dass sie ihn genauso wollte wie er sie. Aber ihre Augen spiegelten seine Leidenschaft und sein Verlangen. Ihre Hüften schwangen gegen seine harte Erektion in einem Tanz, der so alt wie die Zeit war. Ihre Augen schlossen sich, als sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte, um seine Lippen zu berühren. Er beugte seinen Kopf zu ihr herunter und umarmte sie heißblütig. Die Funken zündeten und heizten das Feuer zwischen ihnen an. Harrys Zunge presste sich, nach Einlass suchend, gegen Ginnys Lippen. Sie fand den Weg in die heiße, nasse Höhle ihres Mundes. Ihre Zungen tanzten umeinander, lernten, wie sich der andere anfühlte, schmeckten einander. Seine Hände fuhren spielerisch über die sanften Kurven ihres Körpers und er genoss ihr leises Stöhnen, während sie sich küssten. Eine Hand glitt an die Seite ihres Körpers und als er langsam seine Finger an die Seite ihrer Brust legte, lockte das ein Stöhnen aus Ginny hervor. Ein Stöhnen, das sofort in seine Leisten zu wandern schien. Seine Hand fuhr weiter an ihr herunter und liebkoste ihre Hüfte, bevor er sie wieder kraftvoll in eine feste Umarmung zog. Widerstrebend beendeten sie den Kuss, nach Luft schnappend.  
Es verging nicht mal ein Augenblick als sich ihre Lippen wieder trafen fordernder und leidenschaftlicher als zuvor. Harrys Hände wanderten langsam zu Ginnys Schritt, die leise aufkeuchte als Harry über ihren Lustpunkt strich.  
Seine Erektion fühlte sich unangenehm eng in seiner Hose an. Eng umschlungen warfen sich die beiden liebenden auf das Bett. Harry zog ihr das Kleid aus, wobei Ginny zum Schluss half das lästige Kleidungsstück über ihren Kopf zu ziehen.  
Sie trug keinen BH, so dass Harry auf ihre nackten, wohlgeformten Brüste sehen konnte. Harry neigte seinen Kopf und umschloss mit seinen Lippen sanft, Ginnys harte Brustwarze. wieder entlockte Harry Ginny ein stöhnen, als er langsam zu saugen begann.  
Sein Schritt wurde immer enger und für Harry war es eine Erlösung, als Ginny begann den Gürtel seiner Hose zu öffnen und diese abstreifte. Harry der sich bereits aufgesetzt hatte öffnete sein Hemd. Seine Jacke die er während der Hochzeit trug lag nun irgendwo auf dem Boden.  
Harry spürte, wie Ginny nun auch seine Boxershorts abstriff und sie streichelte über Harrys Erektion. Dieser zog sie hoch und rollte sich mit ihr auf den Rücken.  
Ginny berührte immer noch Harrys pulsierende Spitze und seinen Schaft während Harry langsam Ginnys schwarzen Slip auszog und anschließend über ihren empfindlichsten Punkt. Fast gleichzeitig stöhnten die beiden liebenden auf.  
Ginnys rechte Hand krallte sich in Harrys Harren während ihre linke Hand weiter über Harrys versteiften Glied auf und ab glitt. Harry strich weiterhin über ihren Lustpunkt und legte seine Lippen erneut auf Ginny linke Brustwarze.  
Langsam setzte sich Ginny auf Harrys Hüfte und flüsterte: "Ich liebe dich, Harry."  
"Ich dich auch.", antwortete dieser bevor er in sie eindrang. Harry spürte einen kurzen Widerstand, bevor er weiter hinein glitt.  
Schnell fanden die beidem einen Rhythmus. Ginny lies ihre Hüfte kreisen, während sie stoßweise ein- und ausatmete und immer wieder stöhnte.  
Mit einem lauten: "Harry!" Kamen die beiden und Harrys Verlangen wich einer absoluten Zufriedenheit.  
Ginny sank langsam auf Harry Oberkörper und der schnelle Atem legte sich wieder.  
"Ich liebe dich.", sagte Harry erneut und er glitt in einen friedlichen und erholsamen Schlaf hinüber, während sich Ginnys warmer, weicher Körper an ihn schmiegte, hatten einige in wehende schwarze Roben, die von der Gischt der See schwer und nass geworden waren, gekleidete Männer keine annähernd so ruhige Nacht. Dennoch, auch für sie würde sie unvergesslich werden. Über den Männern erhob sich ein, auf dunkle, unheilverkündende Felsen ruhender Turm. Seine Spitze, ein schwarzer Schatten, vor einem dunklen Himmel, ragte in die tief hängenden Wolken.


	6. Blutroter Mond

Blutroter Mond

Panisch flüchteten die Menschen aus ihren Häusern. Die meisten von ihnen hatten noch ihre Nachtwäsche an, welche sich in der kühlen Nachtluft aufbäumte und die Unterwäsche des Trägers präsentierte.

Diese Menschen flüchteten vor der zerstörerischen Kraft der Todesser, welche in Begleitung der Riesen waren, die die auf dem Boden liegenden Menschen ohne Reue töteten oder mit Vergnügen folterten.

Hinter den Todessern war eine Schneise der Verwüstung sichtbar. Eingestürzte Gebäude, deren tonnenschwere Trümmer zig Menschen unter sich begruben, blutende und nach Hilferufende Menschen, die in einer Lache ihres eigenen Blutes liegen mussten, ohne eine Hoffnung auf Rettung. Sie würden langsam und qualvoll an ihren Verletzungen sterben und das Geheimnis ihres Todes mit ins Grab nehmen.

Bäume brannten und steckten die umliegenden Häuser an, bis es zu einem

Flammeninferno kam, doch die Todesser hatten nicht vor mit ihren Mordzug aufzuhören. Immer mehr Menschen fielen den zahlreichen Todesflüchen zu Opfer und blieben reglos auf der Straße liegen, bis die Flammen kommen und sie verschlingen würden.

Ein lautes Krachen erfüllte die Luft und die Erde erzitterte als einer der

halbnackten Riesen seine gewaltige Keule schwang und ein großes, gläsernes

Bürogebäude zum Einsturz brachte. Die Menschen schrieen vor Schmerz auf, als sich die scharfen Kanten des Splitterglases in ihre Körper bohrten und dort zahlreiche, innere Verletzungen hervorriefen. Andere Menschen wurden in einem gläsernen Grab unter dem schweren Schutt begraben. Rasch konnte man eine rote Blutlache sehen, die sich unter dem Glas bildete. Auf der anderen Seite des ehemaligen Stolzes der Stadt brachten die roten Stahlträger einen Gastank zum explodieren. Eine gewaltige Feuersäule brach in die Luft und kurz darauf eine schwarze Rauchsäule, die Flammen jedoch blieben und färbten eine Häuserwand schnell schwarz, bevor sich das heiße Naturelement durch die einst stabile Backsteinwand fraß und das Mobiliar und die Erinnerungsstücke des Hausherren vernichteten.

Der Riese lief durch die Glaswüste und die Stahlträger und man konnte das

zersplittern von Glas hören. Erneut gab es Schreie, als der zweite Riese mit seinem gewaltigen, verhornten Fuß in die Menge von Menschen trat, ein ekliges Geräusch des Todes erfüllte die Luft und lies selbst die Todesser erschaudern. Nur kurz, denn schon schickten sie weitere Todesflüche in die Menge, nach und nach fielen die Menschen der kleinen Stadt den Todessern zum Opfer.

Die alte Burg lag ruhig und einsam auf dem Hügel des Waldes. In der Ferne konnte man flackernde Lichter sehen, die von mehreren altertümlichen Fackeln herrührten, welche ein altes, schwarzes Schlosstor beleuchteten, deren alte Scharniere bereits vom Rost zerfressen waren.

Auch an dem Mauerwerk, das noch aus schweren Steinsblöcken, die man aus dem

Mittelalter kannte, bestand, konnte man die Jahrhunderte ablesen, die diese

Gemäuer ohne Schaden überdauert hatten.

Trotz der altertümlichen Erscheinung der Burg war sie modern ausgestattet.

Bewegungsmelder, Kameras, Zentralverriegelung an Türen und Fenster und mehrere Fallgitter beschützten das alte Gemäuer, das nun als Museum und Tagungsstätten für Wissenschaftler und Kunsthistoriker dienten, aber auch Verschwörungstheoretiker kamen regelmäßig, um neue Versteckte Hinweise auf Gemälde zu finden, die einen Umbruch herbei führten oder den Weg zum Heiligen Gral zeigten. Manchmal hatte Jean

de Luce, der Direktor des Museum das Gefühl, als sei er im Louvre, in dem die "Detektive der Kunst", wie Jean die Verschwörungstheoretiker nannte, Hinweise auf Gemälden von Da Vinci sahen.

Ihm fiel auch auf, dass öfters Gruppen von Dan Brown Fans ihren Weg hierher fanden, um es ihrem Helden aus den Büchern gleich zu machen: Versteckte Hinweise zu

finden und sie irgendwie mit einer geheimen Sekte in Verbindung zu bringen.

Zugeben musste es de Luce auf jeden Fall auch, er hatte die Bücher von Dan Brown, wie Illuminati und Sakrileg, verschlungen.

An diesem Abend war er auf seinen nächtlichen Streifzügen durch das dunkle und verlassene Museum, die Korridore lagen ausgestorben vor ihm. In der Ferne konnte er das rote Lämpchen der Alarmanlage sehen, ein gutes Zeichen.

Ein Ungutes Gefühl hatte den Direktor heute Nacht beschlichen und dieses Gefühl hatte ihn letztendlich dazu gebracht, ein Spaziergang durch das Schloss zu machen. In der einen Hand hielt er eine dampfende Tasse Kaffe und in der anderen eine Schachtel Zigarreten, in welcher das Feuerzeug klapperte.

Die Gemälde schienen ihn böse anzugucken, als ob sie sagen wollten, dass der Direktor ihren Schlaf zerstört hatte. Jean war dieses Gefühl, immer und überall verfolgt zu werden, vertraut und ist ihm fast wie ein Freund geworden.

An seinem Ziel angekommen, der großen Halle aktivierte er einen kleinen Sender in seiner Tasche, um die hier liegenden Bewegungsmelder zu umgehen. Der Sender, welcher ein Piepton von sich gab, als er aktiviert worden war, schaltete die Sensoren aus, doch nur solange bis der Strahl vor dem Sender war oder genau dazwischen. Ein todsicheres System, keiner konnte sich in seinem elektronischen Schatten bewegen, da die Abstände zwischen den Sensoren sehr gering war.

Doch in diesem Punkt hatte er sich geirrt, ein einzelner Mann, dessen Umhang sich trotz des nur mässigen Windes weit aufbäumte, war entschlossen diese Festung einzunehmen um das Objekt seiner Begierde zu sichern.

Voldemort blickte den Kiesweg entlang, der nach hundert Metern, vom Wald

verschluckt wurde, und nach weiteren fünfzig Metern wieder ausgespuckt wurde. Riddle holte seinen schwarzen, dünnen Zauberstab aus der Umhängetasche und ging schnellen Schrittes auf das eiserne Tor zu. Im Gegensatz zu dem Schlosstor war dieses rostfrei und im guten Zustand, ohne einen Ton von sich zu geben sprang es

auf, als Voldemort die Zauberformel aussprach.

Normalerweise waren seine Anhänger dafür zuständig Gegenstände, Menschen oder Dokumente zu besorgen doch bei so einer wichtigen Sache, hatte er beschlossen, die Sache lieber selbst in die Hand zu nehmen, anstatt seine Idioten von Todessern los zu schicken.

Seine roten Augen blitzen vor Aufgeregtheit und Freude, zwei Gefühle die er so stark nicht mehr seit dem Geheimnis der Horkruxe gespürt hatte, auf.

Noch einmal wiederholte Voldemort den lateinischen Text, der sein Leben

verändern sollte:

tertia polenta fuo capio,

si tertia quattuor elementum

intra concentus portare:

Aqua post meridies

Aura post Oriens

Ignis post Occasus

Humus post septentrio

Ein zweiter Text gehörte dazu:

Lamentari accidere onus petere

Voldemort hatte bereits den Wald durchschritten und befand sich jetzt in einem gut gepflegten Garten. Vom Hauptweg aus führten mehrere Wege in die grüne Oase ab. In einem kleinen Vormuseum konnten sich die Besucher bereits einige Kunstwerke, wie Skulpturen und Statuen, ansehen.

Voldemort richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die kleine Kamera an der Mauer und

schoss einen Fluch ab, der die Kamera zerstörte, die Wachmänner dachten, dass die ausgefallene Überwachungskamera eine Signalstörung hatte und kümmerten sich nicht weiter darum. Nun richtete der Lord seinen Zauberstab auf die blinkende, graue Kiste, er sprach erneut: "Redukto." und die Alarmanlage war ausgeschaltet. Vorsichtig bewegte sich Voldemort weiter zur Tür. "Alohomora." allein seine Stimme schien die Fackeln zum erlöschen zu bringen, wie bei einem starken Windhauch schienen sich die Flammen vor ihm in Sicherheit bringen zu wollen.

Die Tür quietschte und knarrte, als Voldemort sie aufschob, sodass er sofort seinen Zauberstab zog. Bei Problemen vor dem Gebäude zogen sich die Wachleute zurück, aber innen war Sicherheit die Regel Nummer eins.

Schleichend, mit dem Zauberstab auf Anschlag, ging er durch die ausgestorbenen Gänge. Trotz des wenigen Lichteinfalls hier konnte Voldemort den kunstvoll verarbeiteten Mamor und den kunstvoll ausgelegten Parkettboden sehen, die Gemälde schienen auch auf ihn zu gucken, wie schon bei Jean zuvor. Plötzlich hörte er vielleicht fünfzehn Meter von ihm entfernt Schritte und kurz darauf kam ein Lichtkegel einer Taschenlampe, um die Ecke.

Voldemort hob seinen Zauberstab, der Lichtkegel wurde immer kleiner an der

gegenüberliegenden Wand. Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, wanderte das Licht um die Ecke und leuchtete die Schlangenhafte Gestalt an. Der Schock von dem Wachmann war ihm deutlich anzusehen. Mit zittrigen Händen versuchte er an das Funkgerät zu kommen.

"W-w-wer sind sie?" fragte er mit ängstlicher Stimme, während er weiter nach seinem Funkgerät tastete.

"Ich," die Kälte lies den Wachmann kurz vergessen was er vorhatte, "bin dein Mörder, Avada Kedavra."

Der Gang leuchtete in einem schrecklichen, tödlichen, grün und der Wachmann fiel tot zu Boden. Seine Taschenlampe schlidderte hinter eine Skulptur.

Ohne eine Gefühlsregung ging Voldemort weiter.

Er bog in den Gang ein, aus dem der Wachposten soeben herauskam und ging zügig weiter. In dem nächsten Gang wies ein großes Schild, das mit zwei Ketten von einer Kette herunter gelassen worden war, darauf hin, aus welchen Ländern diese Schätze waren:

Ägyptische Schätze

Bald war er da, nur noch zwei Gänge und er würde dem Objekt seiner Begierde

einen großen Schritt näher sein.

Erneut bog er ab und fand sich in dem Gang mit Schätzen der alten Maja-Kultur wieder, die eine großzügige Spende Amerikas war und nun hier für jeden sichtbar war.

Nach einer weiteren Ecke befand sich Voldemort endlich dort, wo er die ganze Nacht hinwollte. In den Gang mit den alten, in England gefundenen Schätzen. England war schon immer bekannt für seine großen Zauberer gewesen, Merlin war nur einer von ihnen.

Doch schon immer ging das Gerücht um, das Merlin und drei andere Zauberer einem geheimen Orden, versteckt vor der königlichen Familie, gegründet hatten um eine große Macht zu hüten.

Voldemort blieb stehen, vor ihm hörte er ein Geräusch. Aufmerksam blickte er sich um und sah dann den Verursacher. Ein alter Mann, Anfang sechzig, stand am Fenster und zog genüsslich an seiner Zigarette.

Am Boden bemerkte er rote Strahlen, welche von einer Wand zur anderen reichten. Voldemort wusste, was es war. Trotz der elenden Jahre im Weisenhaus, hatte es was gebracht, den Gesprächen der anderen Kinder zuzuhören, welche über Comics redeten, in denen die Helden über Bewegungsmelder gesprungen sind und dabei noch tödlichen Laserstrahlen ausgewichen sind.

Voldemort lächelte sein kaltes Lächeln, zeigte mit seinen Zauberstab auf die Strahlen, die sich wie ein Stück Butter teilten und einen Durchgang bildeten.

Voldemort ging durch. Hinten in der Ecke, konnte er einen großen Panzerglaskasten sehen. In ihm lag ein Stück Holz, das Objekt seiner Begierde. Doch vorher musste er etwas anderes erledigen. Voldemort fixierte den alten Mann am Fenster an, der scheinbar noch nichts bemerkt hatte. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und sprach die tödlichen Worte: "Avada Kedavra."

Ein gleißend grüner Blitz schoss aus der Spitze des Zauberstabes und flog auf den alten Mann zu, der mit einer geschickten Seitwärtsdrehung dem Fluch auswich. Der Strahl schoss aus dem Fenster und verpuffte.

Während der alte Mann fiel, zog er aus seiner Tasche einen alten, abgenutzten Stab. Geschickt rollte er sich ab und richtete sich auf. Er deutete bedrohlich mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabes auf Voldemort, dessen Überraschung an seinem Gesicht abzulesen war.

"Ich wusste, das ihr kommen würdet und habe mich vorbereitet." sagte Jean mit einem Lächeln. Er deutete mit seiner freien Hand auf das Panzerglas.

Voldemort erwiderte nichts und der Direktor fuhr fort: "Bereits viele Menschen haben versucht sich die Macht zu verschaffen, doch bereits als die wunderbaren Vier die Wesen erschufen, wussten sie, wer der Ausgewählte war."

Zum ersten Mal sprach Voldemort: "In dem Text steht nichts von einem

Ausgewählten!" "Natürlich nicht, das liegt daran, das der Text aus drei Teilen besteht und der letzte ist seit Jahrhunderten verschollen, nur der Hüter der Vier Gegenstände kennt das Geheimniss."

"Natürlich, Avada Kedavra!" Erneut schoss ein grüner Blitz aus Voldemorts

Zauberstab und wieder wich der alte Zauberer geschickt aus, noch in der Drehung schoss er ein goldenen Fluch ab.

Jean wusste, das er diesen Kampf verlieren würde. Sie hatten es ihm gesagt und doch bestand seine Hoffnung darin, dass die Auroren schnell genug hier waren, um ihn, Voldemort, aufzuhalten und die Macht zu schützen.

Doch bei den zahlreichen Briefen, die das Ministerium empfing, war es wohl

ziemlich optimistisch, an so etwas zu denken.

"Mosmordre!" schrie einer der Maskierten und am Himmel explodierte ein gewaltiger grüner Schädel, aus dessen Mund sich eine Schlange wand.

Der grüne Schädel und der blutrote Mond, dessen Farbe so aussah, als ob der Mond das Blut der Opfer aufgesaugt hätte, gab ein bizarres Bild ab und erleuchtete die zahlreichen Opfer der Todesser.

Der Mond schien sich der gewaltigen Leuchtkraft des Schädels zu Untergeben.

Jeder wird sich bald vor dem Dunklen Mal ergeben dachte der Beschwörer des Totenschädels.

Doch der Todesser konnte nicht ahnen, dass der Blutrote Mond zurückschlagen würde. Und das schon viel eher, als er es für möglich hielt. Doch in diesen Tagen musste sich der Phönix erst einmal selbst finden.

In diesem Augenblick erschien der Schatten eines gewaltigen Vogels von der

Gestalt eines Phönixes vor dem Mond. Trotz der Dunklen Umrisse schien der

Schatten dem Mond eine stärkere Leuchtkraft zu geben. So stark, das er dem

Dunklen Mal überlegen schien, nur kurz, trotzdem hatte dieses Phänomen eine große Bedeutung für einen Mann.

Der Krieger würde bald kommen.

"Ich würde mich dem Verrat schuldig machen." sagte der Auror mit überraschend fester Stimme.

"Du willst es und nicht sagen, he?" fragte ein Todesser.

"Richtig." antwortete der Auror und nickte, um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu

verleihen. "Na denn, Silencio, Crucio." Der Auror fiel zu Boden. Er wandte sich auf dem harten Kiesboden, er hatte die Augen mit einem schmerzerfüllten Blick auf. Auch sein Mund war geöffnet, zu einem Schmerzvollen Schrei, doch kein Laut kam über seine Lippen.

Lächelnd hob der Peiniger den Zauberstab, augenblicklich hörte der Auror auf sich zu winden, lediglich Zuckungen durchzogen seinen Körper: "Und willst du es uns jetzt sagen?"

Der Auror schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

"Crucio! Ich hab nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit, sag mir wie viele Auroren hier sind und wie die Sicherheitspläne aussehen, Crucio." der Todesser zischte die Worte wütend in sein Ohr, erneut schüttelte der Auror seinen Kopf.

Ihm stieg der Geruch von Schmutz, Schweiß und Blut in die Nase.

"Verdammt, Fenir beeil dich." sagte eine Todesserin. Er wusste wem die Stimme gehörte. Er hatte sie schon oft in Askaban gehört, unverkennbar war Bellatrix Lestrange unter den Eindringlingen.

Der Werwolf erhob erneut seinen Zauberstab und sprach erneut den unverzeilichen Fluch aus. Die Kieselsteine bohrten sich schmerzhaft in den Rücken des Aurors, doch die kleinen Stiche vermochten nicht die Schmerzen, die der Cruciatusfluch ausübte, zu übertrumpfen.

Die Prozedur wiederholte sich fünfmal, bis der Widerstand des Auroren brach. "Also gut", seine Stimme zitterte von den Schmerzen und sein tränennasses Gesicht glänzte im Mondlicht, "es sind fünfzehn Auroren hier, aber es wurden sieben ab beordert, weil eine Stadt angegriffen wird, von eures gleiches."

"Es sind demnach nur noch acht Auroren hier in Askaban?" die Stimme von Fenir hatte kein Bedauern oder Mitleid mit den zahlreichen Menschenleben die vor wenigen Minuten ausgelöscht worden waren.

"Ja, Merlin verzeih mir." "Merlin wird dir nicht helfen, Avada Kedavra."

Der Auror kippte zur Seite, die Kieselsteine bohrten sich in seinem Arm und hinterließen an seinem Kopf kleine Wunden, aus dem eine minimale Menge Blut heraussickerte.

Ein Hakennasiger Mann mit schwarzen, langen und fettigen Harren, Severus Snape, blickte auf das ruhige Wasser. Der Mond, der auch hier eine rötliche Farbe angenommen hatte, spiegelte sich auf dem Wasser und bei jeder neuen Welle verschwamm das Bild von neuem um sich kurz darauf wieder zusammen zu setzen.

"Also der Dunkle Lord wartet nicht lange, los geht es." sprach ein junger Todesser, er hatte ein rundes Gesicht, welches, wie bei den meisten Todessern, blass war, wie eine Leiche.

Die sieben Anhänger liefen über den Kiesstrand, der unter dem Gewicht ihrer

schweren Stiefel knirschte, sie wirbelten kleine Staubwölkchen auf, die sich aber rasch wieder legten.

Mitten durch die Klippe war ein breiter Spalt, als ob ein Blitz den Felsen

zweigeteilt hätte, gesprengt worden, durch den sich schmale Treppenstufen

schlängelten, die hoch zur Spitze des rauen und von den oft hochschlagenden

Wellen Nassgespritzten Felsen reichten.

An einigen Stellen war der Fels von dem salzigen Wasser, glatt geschliffen. An anderen Teilen schienen Stücke des Gesteins wie ein brüllender Löwe hervor zu stechen.

Vorsicht gingen die Todesser durch den Felsen auf den Treppen nach oben in

Richtung der riesigen Stahltür, die den Eingang des Gebäudes flankierte.

Die Steine, aus dem Akaban bestand, waren dreckig. Das ca dreißig Meter hohe Gebäude hatte fünf Stockwerke mit kleinen, rechteckigen Fenstern in denen Gitterstäbe, durch die ein schmaler Strahl des Mondlichtes fiel, eingelassen waren. Rund herum schützten Alarmzauber die Mauern von Askaban vor einem Ausbruch.

All die Jahre hatten die Zauber gewirkt, bis Sirius Black kam und den ersten Ausbruch der Geschichte Askabans unternahm, natürlich wurden sofort die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen verstärkt, doch kaum zwei Jahre später gab es erneut einen Ausbruch. Einen Massenausbruch der Todesser.

Der junge Todesser zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche, als sie vor der schweren Tür ankamen.

"Kannst du sie öffnen?" schnarrte Fenir.

"Halt die Fresse, Fenir und lass mich machen." antwortete er postwendend und richtete sein Zauberstab auf die Gemäuer.

"Tutelae dico.", ein matt gelber Strahl schoss aus der Spitze und umrundete einmal das Gebäude. Die Todesser standen unbeeindruckt vor ihm, Augenblicke später, als der Strahl das zerbröckelte Gemäuer umrundet hatte, konnte man einen roten und einen grünen Schutzwall um das Gebäude sehen.

"So und als nächstes, cantio solvere duo." Erneut bewegte sich ein Strahl auf das Gemäuer zu, doch diesmal brachen die zwei Schutzzauber in sich zusammen. Als nächstes wiederholte er die Prozedur an der Tür, bevor er den Öffnungszauber sprach und die Tür schwungvoll nach innen aufschwang.

Auf den ersten Blick konnte man Askaban wie ein Haus beschreiben, dessen

Besitzer vor kurzem verstorben war. Der unverwechselbare Geruch von Verwesung lag in der Luft, der sich mit Urin, Kot und Erbrochenem vermischte. Auf dem Boden liefen Ratten, die dicker zu sein schienen als normale Ratten. Jede Menge Spinnenweben hingen von der Decke und viel Ungeziefer, wie Kakerlaken und Maden krabbelten auf dem kalten, schwarzen Steinboden.

Die Zellen in dieser Etage waren nicht belegt. In der zweiten waren die

Aufenthaltsräume für die Auroren, in der dritten und vierten waren zahlreiche Gefangene, die fünfte war ebenfalls besetzt und dann kam der Durchgang zum schwarzen Turm, das Ziel der Todesser.

Voldemort hatte zwei Ziele angegben.

Erstens: seine Anhänger befreien und so viele wie möglich auf seine Seite bekehren.

Zweitens: Askaban einnehmen.

Die Todesser waren entschlossen diese beiden Befehle auszuführen.

Mit eiligen Schritten liefen sie durch die weite, hohe Halle. Der beißende

Geruch stieg ihnen in die Nase und setzte sich dort fest, bis sie endlich die kleine, schmale Treppe hoch in den zweiten Stock empor klommen.

Schon von weitem hörten sie das Gespräch von einem Auror und dem Zaubereiminister, dessen Stimme besorgt klang.

„...die Auroren konnten nur die Leichen und das Dunkle Mal finden. Von den

Todessern keine Spur." Drang die Stimme des Zaubereimisters durch den Kamin.

"Wie viele Tote?" "Fast zweihundertfünfzig, die ganze Stadt ist zerstört und wir können nichts tun!"

"Haben sie schon mit dem Premierminister der Muggel geredet?"

"Nein, aber gleich, passen sie auf. Ich werde gleich einen Trupp der

bestausgebildeten Auroren zu euch schicken. Die Sicherheit von Askaban muss

gewährleistet werden, haben sie verstanden?"

"Ja, Sir." sagte der Auror mit ernster Stimme.

"Gut, ich muss jetzt gehen viel Glück Thomes." mit einem plopp verschwand der Minister.

Der Auror seufzte laut. Das war bisher der größte Schlag der Todesser.

"Zweihundertfünfzig Tote." der alte Auror schüttelte seinen Kopf. Das Ministerium verlor die Kontrolle.

"Nein. Zweihunderteinundfünfzig Tote, Avada Kedavra." Thomes konnte noch nicht mal zur Tür blickte, da traf ihn auch schon die Wucht des Todesfluches und schleuderte ihn zu Boden, wo er reglos liegen blieb.

"Weiter geht es." flüsterte Snape und die Gruppe setzte sich in Bewegung zum nächsten Stockwerk.

Jean de Luce schwitze und keuchte hart. Seine Hand mit dem Zauberstab zitterte stark und doch schöpfte er neuen Mut aus dem seltenen Phänomen. Bereits viermal hatte man dieses Bild gesehen, der Phönix, der vor dem Mond flog.

Das erste Mal war vor fast zweihundert Jahren, das zweite war dann vor fünfzig Jahren, und das letzte vor achtzehn Jahren, jetzt war es wieder so weit, ein gutes Zeichen.

Erneut stürzte er sich ins Gefecht mit Voldemort, der noch nicht erschöpft

schien.

Schon immer hatte er sich vor den Augenblick gefürchtet, in der er die Figur mit seinem Leben beschützen musste.

Gebückt liefen die schwarz gekleideten Personen, durch den Gang, immer wieder tauchten die Büros von Auroren auf, Aufenthalsräume und Meetingstätten, man hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass man in einem Gefängnis war. Der Geruch hing hier nicht in der Luft. Auf dem Boden war ein kunstvoll verarbeiteter Teppich ausgelegt und an vielen Büros hingen goldene Namensschilder.

Die Todesser hatten bereits jetzt das Gefühl, dass sie im Ministerium waren und nicht in Askaben. Lestrange hatte dagegen ein ganz anderes Gefühl. Sie kotzte es an, dass das Ministerium ihre Gefangenen verrotten lies, während die Auroren ein kleines Königreich hier hatten. Natürlich dachten so nur die Gefangenen von Askaban.

Auf der nächsten Etage, stieg ihnen sofort wieder der Geruch von Verwesung in ihre Nasen, die Zellen hier waren voll besetzt. Die Menschen dort drinnen schliefen, andere jedoch saßen zittern und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in der Ecke und wieder andere blickten die Todesser neugierig an.

"Stupor." hallte eine Stimme vom hinteren Teil des Ganges und ein roter Stahl schoss auf die Todesser zu, welche wie auf Kommando auseinander stoben und der Fluch nutzlos gegen die Wand prallte und dort kleine Felsstücke heraussprengte,

die raschelnd auf den Boden fielen.

Sofort nahmen die Todesser den Kampf auf, von oben her hörten sie bereits

aufgeregte Stimmen und hektisches Fußgetrappel, die restlich sieben Auroren

kamen herunter und hatten vermutlich bereits einen Notruf an das Ministerium gesendet. Jetzt hieß es sich zu beeilen, um den Plan in die Tat umzusetzen.

Jean hechtete mit dem Zauberstab voran zu der hölzernen Figur und öffnete

bereits den Mund, um den Zauberspruch aufzusagen.

"Avada Kedavra!" schrie Voldemort und erneut schoss der Strahl des Todes aus seinem Zauberstab. Fast gleichzeitig bildete sich eine goldene Kugel an der Spitze von Jeans Zauberstab, indem Augenblickt traf ihn der Fluch in seine Seite und wurde nach rechts gedrückt. Die Kugel sauste an der Figur vorbei und knallte in die Wand, wo sie einen großen schwarzen Fleck hinterließ.

De Luce rollte sich am Boden ab, traf mit dem Oberkörper ein weiteres Podest, das Sicherheitsglas fiel hinunter und brach. Sofort erhallte ein schrilles Geräusch und mit enormer Geschwindigkeit fiel ein eisernes Tor aus der Decke und schloss die zwei Personen ein.

Voldemort wandte sich dem Objekt seiner Begierde zu und hob das Glas mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes.

Nach einem weiteren Schlenker fiel das Panzerglas auf den Boden und zerbrach.

Voldemort packte die Figur, die ein Greifen darstellte.

Ein Greif war ein Wesen, dessen Rumpf der eines Löwens war und dessen

Vorderleib, Flügel, Krallen und Kopf eines Adlers.

Schnell lies er die Figur in die Tasche gleiten und disappaierte mit einem

leisen plopp, nur ganz kurz konnte er die näher kommenden Polizeisirenen hören.

Auch in Askaban war die Operation geglückt, die Auroren lagen blutend auf dem Boden, die meisten waren Tod, die anderen würden bald folgen.

Mit einem Schlenker des Zauberstabes glitten die Zellentüren auf und die

Gefangenen traten hinaus in den Gang. Sie lächelten und in ihren Augen lag

Dankbarkeit.

Minuten später liefen alle Gefangenen, fast zweihundert, auf den Kieselstrand, die

Todesser standen auf den Felsen, während die anderen unten standen und zu ihnen empor blickten.

Ein anderer Todesser, Fenir Greyback, kletterte in des auf den Turm um das Dunkle Mal in den Himmel zu brennen, am höchsten Punkt angelangt, zog er seinen Zauberstab und schrie in die Dunkelheit hinein: "Mosmordre."

Der gewaltige grüne Schädel war nun auch über Askaban, wie auch in der Stadt, in den Himmel gebrannt und zeugte von der Überlegenheit der Todesser.

Diese Nacht wurde zu der Nacht der Todesser unter dem roten Mond.

Mit mehreren Portschlüsseln flüchteten sie in Richtung von Voldemorts Versteck.


End file.
